


Just One More

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith thinks about her future on the bus that takes her away from Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to the start of Season Three BtVS. Written for the 2011-2012 round of LJ's Winter of Faith.

She stares out the window of the bus and she tries to harden herself. Yet she can't seem to do it, she can't seem to find it in herself to not care about what has happened. Her Watcher is dead because she couldn't get the job done that she was supposed to, because she couldn't slay a vampire. She closes her eyes and she can hear her Watcher's screams and Kakistos' laughter. And over both, her mother's words haunt her.

 _You ain't nothing but a failure Faithy. You were a mistake and that's all you'll ever be._

She can't help but wonder if her being called was a mistake. After all Buffy Summers is still alive and Faith doubts that Buffy ever failed to kill a vampire when it counted the most. She refuses to cry as the bus takes her out of Boston and away from her destiny and her past and everything that ever mattered to her.

Faith's not a Slayer. She's a failure, a runaway, just one more statistic.

((END))


End file.
